Modern communication systems have a large number of capabilities including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information of subscribers. Such systems may provide subscribers with the enhanced capabilities such as providing instructions to callers for various status categories, alternate contacts, calendar information, and comparable features.
A number of such modern communications are multi-modal, meaning multiple modes of communication such as voice, data, video, and comparable ones may be employed in a single communication session to complement each other. All or a portion of the different communication modes used in a session may be real time. For example, voice and video communications in a white-board assisted conference call may be real time, while the white-board data sharing may be real time or based on stored data. Another capability of modern systems is that conversation sessions may be preserved and made available in whole or partially. For example, documents shared in a video conference may be stored in a searchable fashion along with a recording of the conference. This presents a challenge regarding user rights on the records of multi-modal communication sessions.